


Reincarnated Maelstrom of Wakanda

by Shawn129



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi War, the Elemental Nations became a barren wasteland. The lone survivor, the child of prophecy who was touched by the Shinigami at birth is sent to the Marvel Universe by Mistress Death, and was reincarnated by a Panther goddess in the unlikeliest of places. Now the King of Wakanda, Naruto or T'Challa which ever you prefer will protect his new people and the world from the muscular Barney looking for stones of power, with an unhealthy obsession with Death.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Reincarnated Maelstrom of Wakanda

The Elemental Nations, a war torn world filled with people capable of doing extraordinary things, at least it used to be. 3 world wars the planet had survived but the 4th war was to much, what was once a world filled with nature was now a barren wasteland with a gigantic burning tree, the world's population had dwindled down to one person, that person was 27 year old Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, jinchurriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, holder of all 9 Biju chakra,

Naruto was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, as slowly his hair began to turn white. Madara was finally defeated, along with that Zetsu creature by Madara's own hand. the creature had looked shocked when Madara had used Amateratsu on it claiming that now that he was a god he had no need for Zetsu and killed it.

Then Momoshiki and Kinshiki had arrived. The Otsutsuki clan had invaded and lai waste to everything and it was only thanks to the impromptu alliance between Naruto, Sasuke, and Madara that gave humanity a fighting chance, and like Naruto predicted soon as the Otsutsuki clan members were almost gone The Uchiha's had turned on him but luckily he struck first and used the last of his chakra to use the Reaper Death Seal to take all the power from the surviving Otutsutsuki clan members, and the Uchiha clan rendering them all normal people

This maneuver obviously wasn't appreciated and the Ootsutsuki clan members along with Madara, and Sasuke attacked and he killed them much to the joy of the Shinigami

"Are you satisfied with how your life was led?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his red Rinnegan began to develop tomoe as he looked up at the death god "Of course I'm not. I was lied to, belittled, cheated! Neglected, and abandoned and now I'm about to die to spend all of eternity in your gut for saving the world." Naruto said

"Maybe." Shinigami said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "If I could give you a new life, would you take it? You won't look the same as we are talking about reincarnation, but I'll pull some strings so that you can keep your abilities."

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly he nodded "Yes."

"Good. Good-bye Naruto the Last Uzumaki." Shinigami said before in a flash Naruto was gone, and a beautiful woman took it's place "Bast. You have your champion."

"Thank you Mistress Death." a panther said before vanishing in white energy before Death smirked and within seconds decay spread from her body and covered the entire planet rotting it till the core went unstable and exploded

Marvel Multiverse

King T'Chakka, and his wife Romonda stood together in the Royal crypt their son had been born stillborn and they were taking it hard, watching as Badu performed last rights as the tribes all were here to witness the young prince be buried

Suddenly the winds picked up in strength and the moon grew brighter

"What is this?" Romonda asked T'Chakka who was ready to move along with the Dora Mialaje his royal guard/harem

Suddenly fog appeared and a large panther appeared over the toddler and immediately everyone bowed in complete shock as their god had graced them with her presence

"King T'Chakka, and Queen Romonda. You shall not bury your cub today." Bast said as everyone looked at her, "I've went through a lot to procure the spirit of a godlike entity to be reborn here."

"Lord Bast, what do you mean?' Romonda said

"I'll show you." Bast said before with a roar images of an unfamiliar place centered around a white blonde blue eyed child played in their minds, "The soul of Naruto Uzumaki was granted the opportunity to be reincarnated and as the Child of Prophecy he will be a great leader and warrior for Wakanda."

Everyone looked on in shock as Bast breath white energy into the toddler and suddenly it began to cry, "T'Challa son of T'Chaka formerly Naruto Uzumaki. You will protect Wakanda and lead it into a new age."

Bast then dissapeared and quickly Romonda ran over and picked up her son as everyone looked at T'Challa/Naruto in awe and shock

Wakanda's Maelstrom

Millions of years ago, a meteorite made of Vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe, struck the continent of Africa, affecting the plant life around it. And when the time of men came, five tribes settled on it and called it Wakanda.

Wakanda, officially known as the Kingdom of Wakanda, is a small isolationist landlocked country located in Africa, surrounded by mountain ranges and a thick forest.

The five tribes colonized the area and went to war over the metal, which they referred to as Isipho. One day, a warrior shaman named Bashenga was guided by a vision of the panther goddess Bast, who led him towards a plant that had mutated as a result of the metal's powers.

Upon ingesting the herb, Bashenga discovered he had been imbued with superhuman abilities and used them to unite the tribes as the first King of Wakanda and the first "Black Panther". Four of the tribes pledged their loyalty to Bashenga while the remaining tribe went into isolation.

As time passed, the Wakandans used the metal to develop technology that was far more highly-advanced than any other in existence. To protect themselves from the chaos that was slowly consuming the rest of the world, they created a cloaking field that allowed them to hide in plain sight.

T'Challa aka Naruto was taught the properties of Vibranium when he was still a kid, and his lessons in royal duty began at age five.

At the age of 13 Naruto accompanied his father on border inspection for the first time, when an enemy of Wakanda Ulysses Klaw had attacked again and stole some more vibranium. The lives of some Border Tribe members, along with King T'Chakka were tragically lost and with that as his motivation Naruto started his training in earnest as to the surprise of everyone he remembered every single detail of his former life, and had been content to just being a child

When Naruto was a teen, he was sent on the Wakandan rite of passage to roam the land, and learned it like the back of his hand. As a young man, Naruto traveled to America, Russia, Greece, and Europe for school. B'Tumba, his childhood friend, was sent by his father N'Baza to study alongside him. While in the US Naruto used the alias "Nathan Charles" to remain incognito. It was during this time that he met another student Natalia Romanova, a Russian super spy on her first ever mission abroad to assassinate the children of a foreign senator and the two had a short romance.

Naruto had tried to get Natalia to leave the life she's been forced to live and come to Wakanda with him, but she refused as she didn't want to put him at risk so she endured to keep him safe from her superiors.

Naruto had gained a Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University. Being bested at every sport and every endeavor, B'Tumba grew jealous and attempted to kill Naruto but he was taken down by some of the Dora Milaje that had been ordered to watch Naruto from afar

Finally finishing his education Naruto had returned home and began to learn the ways of a king, and train as a Shinobi and as The Black Panther with his studies done it was time for him to be crowned King

Sitting in the Royal Talon Fighter as his friend Okoye piloted, Naruto looked at the mask of the Black Panther in his hands. With his time to be king among him now more than ever, Naruto has been thinking of what kind of king he wanted to be.

He's seen the outside world, experienced racism, and other injustices a man of his new skin color had to go through, he wanted to help them but didn't know how at the moment as while he was to be King of Wakanda it was his job to make sure that Wakanda and its people always came first.

"My Prince coming up on them now." Okoye said causing Naruto to nod

Standing Naruto walked to the sand table

Sambisa Forest, Nigeria

6 trucks drove through the night, as the Royal Talon Fighter uncloaked itself,

Naruto watched as the sand table formed a 3D hologram of the forest an convoy below, before he picked up a truck and swiped his hand and the roof of the sand truck dispersed and of the 10 figures in the back one f them was highlighted causing him to frown

Okoye stood up and grabbed her spear, "No need Okoye, I'll handle this myself." Naruto said causing Okoye to look at him and put the spear back

"Hmm?"

"What?" Naruto asked

"Nothing." Okoye said smiling handing Naruto the EMP beads, "Just don't freeze when you see her.""What are you talking about? I never freeze."

Okoye smirked as Naruto dropped out of the Talon and as he fell he tossed the 6 EMP beads that glowed and landed on the 6 vehicles down below causing them to cut of abruptly

A truck hit a tree, and another hit said truck before the militants bEgan to get out, "What's going on?" the leader asked

"It's the car. It lost power. It won't start. The car no start." Militant 2 said trying to start the car

"What happened?" Militant 3 asked running up to the captain

"The engine failed." Militant 2 said

"Ours, too." Militant 3 nodded gripping his Ak47 as the captain tried to remove the strange disc attached to the hood of all the cars

"What is it, Captain?" Militant 3 asked watching him as the Captain gave up and hold up a fist

"Defense positions." The Caotain said and immediately everyone cocked their guns as another walked to the back and delivered the message.

Two militants walked into the woods toward the sound if barking with there gun at the ready and they both shine their flashlights on the dog that was barking up at a tree

The two look up to see Black Panther

Meanwhile the captain was getting impatient and got on his walkie, "What do you see?"

Immediately after he asked that question a man was tossed from the trees into a jeep sending it skidding back as the door dented around his body

Gunfire immediately came to life as Naruto appeared and began to make short work of the militants and tossed a door at one and walked up to the last militant that was still firing, till he grabbed the gun and was about to kill the man to when Nakia who had been watching and taking out a few militants herself ran forward

"T'Challa, no!" Nakia shouted kicking her lover, "This one's just a boy. He got kidnapped as well."

Naruto sighed as he watched Nakia unmask the teenager, "Nakia...I,"

A militant man the last survivor walks up with a hostage, "Hey! I have her! Don't move! I will shoot! I will shoot her right now." he yelled as Naruto was about to move but Okoye appeared and stabbed the man

"You froze " Okoye said causing Naruto to sigh as he tool off his helmet

"I was about to make my move." Naruto said

"Ah." Okoye smiled

"Why are you here? You've ruined my mission." Nakia said walking up to Naruto

"I will be crowned king tomorrow. And I wish for you to be there." Naruto said

Nakia nodded and walked off to the women and boy who had been kidnapped, "Carry yourselves home now." she said

"Thank you." the women said

"And take the boy. Get him to his people." Nakia requested

"Thank you oh." another woman and as Nakia walked away along with Naruto as Okoye walked over to them

"You will speak nothing of this day." Okoye said

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you." the women said

Okoye and the women exchanged smiles before Okoye joined Naruto and Nakia on the Talon that took off

Later

Naruto, and Nakia sat together as Okoye smiled and spoke from the driver seat, "Sister Nakia...My Prince...we are home."

Naruto stood up and walked to the window looking at all the grass, trees, and people riding on horses waving at the aircraft he smiled as he watched the Talon head for a mountain without losing speed

"This never gets old." Naruto said as the Talon continued forward and flew through the hologram mountain to the cloaked city of Wakanda

The Talon landed outside the castle where Ramonda and Naruto's 17 year old sister waited, along with a Black Panther with two tails and two different colored eyes, and a red fox that was being cradled by Shuri

"Queen Mother...Princess...I have missed you." Nakia smiled as the Panther and fox looked at her, "You as well Matatabi, and Kurama."

"It is so good to have you back with us." Ramonda said

"Take her to the River Province to prepare her for the ceremony." Okoye ordered

"Yes, General." Ayo nodded before she lead Nakia away

Shuri watched as Naruto watched Nakia leave who turns to look at him as Naruto held up a hand and caught Kurama who jumped from her arms at Naruto's face

"Did he freeze?" Shuri asked

"Like an antelope in headlights." Okoye smiled causing Matatabi, Shuri, and Kurama to laugh

"Are you finished?" Naruto asked with a twitching eyebrow before Okoye summoned the Dora Milaje and they left as Naruto put a hand on Matatabi's head and petted her and looked to his sister who walked up to him

"So surprised my little sister came to see me off before our big day." Naruto smiled.

"You wish! I'm here for the EMP beads. I've developed an update." Shuri said

"Update? No. It worked perfectly." Naruto replied

"How many times do I have to teach you? Just because something works doesn't mean that it cannot be improved." Shuri said

"You are teaching me? What do you know?" Naruto asked putting the beads in Shuri's hand

"More than you." Shuri said before walking off

"I can't wait to see what kind of update you make to your ceremonial outfit." Naruto called out getting the middle finger from his sister who kept walking while smirking.

"Shuri!" Ramonda yelled causing Shuri to put her arm down

"Sorry, Mother!" Shuri called causing Naruto to laugh slightly

"How are you feeling today, Mama?" Naruto asked

"Proud. Your father and I would talk about this day all the time." Ramonda sai thinking of her husband who had been killed, "He is with us...and it is your time to be king."

Naruto smiled before he looked to down to Kurama who was glaring at the Panther mask, "Still don't like the Panther huh?"

"You were my Jinchuriki, the east you could've done was call yourself Red Fox or something Fox related." Kurama huffed

"I like Black Panther as it's a way to show that I'm not living in the past, but toward the future." Naruto said

"Your future as King." Matatabi nodded

Naruto smiled, "Thank you guys again for agreeing to be the Guardians of Wakanda."

"The Wakandians welcomed us with open arms like the human of our world should have." Matatabi said

"And what with all you've done for us it is our duty to remain by your side." Kurama said getting a smile from Naruto, "Now let's get prepared for the ceremony."

Naruto nodded and the three left to get ready

Later, Warrior Falls

The people of Wakanda from each tribe were on boats headed for the falls with the Nine Tailed beast either swimming beside them, or walking on the water an Shukaku sitting on a boat eating

When the boats docked everyone got in their appropriate positions before the royal talon arrived and a shirtless Naruto holding a shield in sword walked out and looked at the people..his people.

The music stopped suddenly, "I, Zuri...son of Badu...give to you...Prince T'Challa...the Black Panther!"

Naruto bowed to his people who gave the Wakanda salute stopping the cheers, Zuri holding a bowl continued speaking, "The prince...will now have the strength of the Black Panther...stripped away."

Naruto looked up to Zuri and drank the purple liquid before black veins appeared on his body as his eyes grew bloodshot and he began to twitch as he breathed heavily as his senses that had been dialed to 25 decreased to 15 before he stayed on his knees

"The prince...will also have the gift of Bast suppressed...Lord Kurama leader of the Guardians if you would please."

Kurama began to walk forward as his size went from a kitten to a dog to a horse then to the size of a small house, with a red pulse from Kurama's eyes the reaper death seal appeared on Naruto's torso glowing white before one of Kurama's tails shot to the seal and Naruto grunted before red chakra swirled around the two and the seal pulsed red as it spread out to cover Naruto's upper body and with another red pulse Naruto's chakra was completely sealed away

Kurama stepped back shrinking down to a fox kit and stood at the foot of Shuri, and Ramonda along with the other Tailed Beasts as Naruto stood up

"Praise the ancestors." the people yelled

"Victory in ritual combat...comes by yield or death. If any tribe wishes to put forth a warrior...I now offer...a path to the throne."

The merchant tribes champion yelled followed by his people, before his mother spoke, "The Merchant Tribe will not challenge today."

W'Kabi yelled as well, and his uncle spoke, "The Border Tribe will not challenge today."

Nakia yelled as well followed by her people before her father spoke, "The River Tribe will not challenge today."

Naruto saluted the River tribe before he looked to the Mining tribe as their champion shouted and his mother spoke, "The Mining Tribe will not challenge today."

Zuri walked forward, "Is there any member of royal blood...who wishes to challenge for the throne?" Zuri asked

Shuri rose her hand causing everyone to murmur as they looked at her in shock, "This corset is really uncomfortable...so could we all just wrap it up and go home?" Naruto smiled as Ramonda pinched Shuri, "Mother!"

Suddenly everyone heard changing and grunting as mem filtered out of the mountain, "Are they Jabari?" Shuri asked

"Yes." Ramonda said

The lead man with an ape mask walked up to Naruto still leading his people in the chant, "M'Baku, what are you doing here?" Zuri asked

"It's challenge day." M'Baku said before he looked around, "We have watched...and listened from the mountains! We have watched with disgust...as your technological advancements have been overseen by a -"

M'Baku had been on his way to Shuri but paused when the Biju enlarged to the size of small houses as the Dora Milaje also aimed his weapons at him "Walk away boy." Son Goku growled

"Or Burn." Matatabi said as blue flames erupted from her body

M'Baku stepped back from the beasts eyeing them warily, "I assume you're here to challenge for the throne?" Naruto asked

"That's right." M'Baku nodded

"Accepted.' Naruto said

"Glory to Hanuman." M'Baku smirked as with Naruto now weak he was sure he could win

A panther mask was placed on Naruto's face

"Jabari!" M'Baku yelled getting his men into position

Naruto raised a fist and shouted in Xhosa, "Dora Milaje! Onward!"

Okoye slammed hr spear twice and a few members of the Dora Milaje got behind him with their spears at the ready

"Let the challenge begin!" Zuri yelled

Naruto and M'Baku walked forward in the water and M'Baku quickly swung his Knobkerrie but Naruto used his shield and ducked under the second swing of the weapon before M'Baku spun his Knobkerrie on he palm of his hand and tried to stab Naruto who once again used his shield as Naruto used his sword to hit the Knobkerrie out of his path but M'Baku had used his strength to his Naruto's shield full force knocking Naruto off his feet

Quickly Naruto placed a hand on the ground and flipped before he sped forward and slammed his shield into M'Baku's chest before he spun and hit him with the but of his sword causing M'Baku to fall

The people nodded and cheered as M'Baku quickly got to his feet, and yelled, "Come!" Naruto yelled

M'Baku ran up to Naruto swinging his weapon as Naruto used his shield to block the first blow and ducked and spun under the second but M'Baku caught him with a heavy strike knocking the Panther mask off him and his sword and shield from his grip as Naruto fell

Naruto got up to are the Jabari had their spears in his face and he turned to M'Baku his hands up, "Where is your god now?!' M'Baku yelled as Naruto narrowed his eyes

M'Baku swung at Naruto again, but Naruto quickly ducked and caught the Knobkerrie and came up with an elbow that knocked M'Baku's ape mask off and sent him stumbling as Naruto now had possession of the Knobkerrie that he spun it around his back and used it to trip M'Baku and with another twirl of the weapon he slammed in down into M'Baku's gut before turning it again so that the sharp end of the weapon was at M'Baku's throat

"Yield." Naruto said

"I'd rather die." M'Baku gasped still cradling his torso

"A good leader puts the needs of his people over his pride. Your people need you, so don't make me kill you." Naruto said

M'Baku looked to his men and laid down, "I yield." he said causing everyone to cheer

"Yes! Yes!"

Naruto dropped the Knobkerrie and helped M'Baku to his feet, "You've fought with honor, stay and enjoy the festivities.

M'Baku looked at Naruto as his men took him and the King walked over to Zuri looking at his people, "I now present to you...King T'Challa...the Black Panther."

Naruto bowed his head and a necklace with the fangs of panthers was placed around his neck before with a smile he hugged Zuri, "Zuri." he said

"My King." Zuri smiled as Naruto looked to his people who were still cheering along with the Dora Milaje who performed a small dance and chant

"Wakanda forever!" Naruto yelled making an X with his arms

"Wakanda forever!" everyone yelled following him in their salute

Later, City of the Dead aka Hall of Kings

Naruto with his chakra back laid in on some sand, with his arms crossed over his chest, as around him the Shamans of Wakanda prepared the Heart Shape Herb when Zuri with a bowl of purple liquid leaned over him and placed the bowl to his mouth, "Allow the Heart-Shaped Herb...to restore the powers of the Black Panther...and take you to the Ancestral Plane."

Naruto drunk the liquid and closed his eyes as he sighed while a purple glow coursed through his veins

"T'Chaka...we call on you. Come here to your son." Zuri said before he looked to Shukaku and nodded, "Praise the ancestors."

Shukaku raised a hand and the red sand quickly buried Naruto

Ancestral Plane

Naruto rose from the ground and looked around before he noticed that he was in his original body from his first life before he saw a tree with a panther, a lion, and a fox

Walking forward Naruto looked at the three, "Enjoying your new life?'

Quickly Naruto turned around to see Mistress Death, "Shinigami?' Naruto asked looking her over as she smiled

"That's right. You've grown Uzumaki."

"Why'd you gift me with a new life?' Naruto asked

"I've always had a fascination with your clan. Beings who found ways to cheat death, and had the life force capable of putting it off for years. You are the only man to ever bear my mark since birth." Mistress Death said as the Reaper Death Seal pulsed, "I want to continue watching you, till I get so excited that I come to take you away forever. So live, grow stronger and fight, because Naruto Uzumaki you belong by my side and no matter what you do, or who you screw. You Are Mine."

Naruto honestly didn't know what to think as the Shinigami a hot woman too him this, before she vanished and he heard soft growling before he turned to see T'Chakka, Minato, and Kushina smiling at him

With a large smile, Naruto ran to the three

Real World

Naruto gasped as he shot from the sand to his feet, "Breath. T'Challa, breathe. Breathe."

"It worked." Naruto laughed slightly

Later

Naruto finally put on some normal clothes as he stood in the throne room alone, when Okoye walked in, "You're missing the festival celebrating your coronation." she said

"Just taking it in, after 25 years I'll be the one sitting on this throne."

"You will do great things for Wakanda." Okoye smiled

"And I'll need your need you to do something of great importance." Naruto said turning to Okoye who raised an eyebrow, "Never be afraid to speak your mind. You're a strong and smart woman, I don't know or trust the elders enough for their advice to be trusted. You wish to see Wakanda continue to prosper as much as I and your help will be greatly appreciated."

"I give you my word." Okoye smiled getting a smile from Naruto who walked up to her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to lay kisses on her neck, "You want to do this here?"

"Well as I am a king." Naruto said as his hand gripped her bubble ass cheek, "I want to have a good first memory in this room as king, would you help me, General?"

Okoye smiled, "Yes, my king."

Naruto and Okoye began to kiss heavily as Naruto picked her up by her ass cheeks, and walked up to the throne and sat down with her on his lap

Later

After a satisfying time with Okoye, Naruto was now walking through the streets with Nakia, Ayo, and Kurama, "Come home, Nakia." Naruto said looking to his first friend and former lover

"I'm right here." Nakia smiled

"Stay." Naruto said as they stopped walking and looked at each other

"I came to support you, but I can't stay. It's just I found my calling out there. I've seen too many in need just to turn a blind eye. I can't be happy here...knowing that there are people out there who have nothing." Nakia replied

"What would you have Wakanda do about it?" Naruto asked

"Share what we have. We could provide aid and access to technology and refuge to those who need it. Other countries do it, we could do it better." Nakia said

"We are not like these other countries, Nakia. If the world found out what we truly are what we possess we could lose our way of life." Naruto replied

"Wakanda is strong enough to help others and protect ourselves at the same time." Nakia retorted

"Good point." Naruto smiled before they're walk continued and they entertained some children before Naruto was called to an emergency meeting

Later Council Chamber

Naruto sat in a chair with his mother and the other leaders if the tribes with him, as Okoye spoke, "A misidentified Wakandan artifact was stolen yesterday from a British museum. We have learned Ulysses Klaue plans to sell the vibranium to an American buyer in South Korea tomorrow night."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the hologram of his father's murderer, "Klaue has escaped our pursuits for almost 25 years. He has attacked and stolen from us twice leaving bodies in his wake, one if which was my father. I wish to bring Klaue back here to stand trial."

"Wakanda does not need a warrior right now. We need a king." the leader of the merchant tribe said before a Clone appeared

"You have both." Naruto said getting a nod from the woman

"Not a day goes by when I do not think about what Klaue took from us. From me. Take me with you. We'll take him down together, side by side." W'Kabi asked having lost his parents in the first attack

"I need you here protecting the border." Naruto said

"Then I ask you to kill him where he stands or you bring him back to us." W'Kabi requested

"You have my word. I will bring him back." Naruto said standing up, "We will proceed with the mission."

Mount Bashenga

Naruto was walking to Shuri's lab and saw her waiting o him, "My King!" she said with an overdramatic bow

"Stop it. Stop it." Naruto replied as Shuri laughed and the two did their handshake before walking into the lab

"I've already sent a car ahead to Busan for you. Who are you taking with you to Korea?" Shuri asked

"Okoye. And Nakia as well." Naruto said causing Shuri to pause for a moment

"You sure it's a good idea to take your ex and a member of your harem on a mission?"

"Yes. Everything will be fine. Besides, you'll be on call should we need backup." Naruto said

"Yes!" Shuri cheered, "I have great things to show you, Brother. Here are your communication devices for Korea." Naruto was handed a chase of six small button-sized, "Unlimited range, also equipped with an audio surveillance system."

Naruto closed the case and followed his sister to another desk where a small disk-shaped device was placed along with Komoyo beads, "Check these out. Remote access Kimoyo Beads. Updated to interface directly with my sand table."

"Ah. And what are these?" Naruto asked looking toward some shoes and walking to them

"The real question is WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Shuri asked causing Naruto to laugh as she tabled about his sandals, "Why do you have your toes out in my lab?"

"What, you don't like my royal sandals? I wanted to go old school for my first day." Naruto said.

"I bet the Elders loved that." Shuri replied as Narutoochuckled andShuriplaced two ads on the ground, "Try them on." Naruto took off his sandals and placed his feet on the pads and immediately shoes covered his feet, "Fully automated. Like the old American movie, Baba used to watch, and I made them completely sound absorbent."

Naruto stomped his foot but no sound came causing him to smirk, "Interesting.' he said

"Guess what I call them." Shuri said as Naruto looked to her, "Sneakers." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Because you...Never mind."

Shuri slapped Naruto's chest and walked to three mannequins, "If you're going to take on Klaue you'll need the best the design group has to offer." Shuri said pointing to Naruto's Panther Habit, "Exhibit A."

"My design." Naruto nodded

"Old tech." Shuri waved off

"Old?" Naruto asked a bit offended

"Functional, but old. 'Hey, people are shooting at me. Wait, let me put on my helmet." Shuri mocked

"Okay, I get it." Naruto said as Shuri chuckled before pointing to the other mannequins that had necklaces

"Now, look at these." Shuri requested as Naruto eyes caught the golden necklace and studied it for a moment, "Do you like that one?"

"Tempting. But the idea is to not be noticed." Naruto said getting a nod from his sister, as Naruto looked to the silver necklace, "This one."

Shuri walked forward and held her Komoyo beads to Naruto's neck and a purple glow appeared under Naruto's skin, "Now tell it to go on."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he looks to the necklace and mentally told it to activate and with a purple glow the suit manifested, "The entire suite sits within the teeth of the necklace." Shuri said as Naruto looked the suit over, "Strike it."

"Anywhere?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Shuri before with a shrug Naruto gave a jab to the Panther Habit's face sending it flying across the room

"Not that hard, genius!" Shuri yelled going to retrieve the Panther Habit

"You told me to strike it. You didn't say how hard." Naruto said

"I invite you to my lab, and you just hit things around?" Shuri asked carrying the Habit back to where she originally had it

"Well, maybe you should make it a little stronger." Naruto said before he saw the purple glow on the Habit, "Hey. Wait a minute."

"The nanites absorb the kinetic energy and hold it in place for redistribution." Shuri explained

"Very nice." Naruto said looking over the suit

"Strike it again in the same spot." Shuri said as she backed away and aimed her komoyobeads at Naruto as a screen appeared

"Why are you recording?" Naruto asked having heard the beads beep

"For research purposes." Shuri shrugged

Naruto nodded and looked to the Panther Habit before he punched the same spot but he was flung back as Shuri recorded and began to laugh mockingly at him along with Kurama

"Delete that footage." Naruto said pointing at his sister

Busan, Korea

Nakia parked the car, and got out with Okoye, as Naruto got out the back, "This way." Nakia said leading the two to the hidden casino

"Bast willing, this will go quickly...and I can get this ridiculous thing off my head." Okoye commented as she fixed her wig

"It looks nice. Just whip it back and forth." Nakia said as Naruto smiled

"What? It's a disgrace." Okoye frowned

"Relax, if everything works out the way we planned, we'll have Klaue and the vibranium he stole from us." Naruto said getting a nod from the two, "We do not want a shootout surrounded by innocent people so we will follow him after the deal is made."

"What about the artifact?" Nakia asked

"It's smaller than the piece my grandfather gave to Stark that the Americans turned into a Frisbee." Naruto said as Nakia walked to her friend an old Korean lady

"Hello, Sophia. Good to see you." Nakia smiled

"Who are these two?" Sophia asked looking to Naruto and Okoye

"My friends from Kenya. Very deep pockets. They're good." Nakia said

"Good for trouble like you?" Sophia asked causing Nakia to look at her before the two smiled at each other and Sophia allowed them to pass

"Thank you!" Nakia said before the three walked into the casino passing through a metal detector and looking over the crowd

"Spread out. The buyer is likely already here." Naruto said getting nods before Okoye walked one way and Naruto went the other with Nakia, "The woman outside. What trouble was she referring to?"

"Ah... I got into a disagreement with some ivory traders. Made a bit of a mess." Nakia replied

"Hmm. And will there be any trouble tonight, Ms. Kenyan Heiress?" Naruto asked

"Depends... on how quickly we finish the mission." Nakia said before walking away toward the bar as Naruto made his way to get some chips

"One whiskey, please." Nakia said sitting at the bar, before she looked around, "Eyes up. Americans. I count three."

Okoye still in the balcony saw two more, "Five. How could you miss Greased Lightning there behind you?" she asked

Naruto walked toward the crap table and saw an old friend, "Eight. I just spotted an old friend who now works for S.H.I.E.L.D. It just got a little more complicated."

Naruto walked to a woman and greeted her, "Natalia." Naruto said in Russian as Natasha Romanoff smiled at him as the two hugged

"T'Challa, it been a long time." Natasha said

"Too long." Naruto said before he looked to the African American man with an eyepatch and the other man with him, "New friends?"

"I did what you told me too, I no longer work for the KGB, I've allied myself with S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha said getting a nod from Naruto as he placed some chips on the table

"Then I assume your the ones buying from Klaue." Naruto said looking to the eye-patch wearing man

"What we're doing or not doing on behalf of the U.S. government is none of your concern." Nick Fury said

"Your right about that, but Klaue is leaving out that door with me where he will face Wakanda justice." Naruto said before he looked to Natasha, "Don't get in the way."

Naruto walked off, "Three, craps." the dealer said and Natasha collected Naruto's winnings for herself

"Sir, what do we do?" Clint Barton asked

"Be diplomatic." Fury said before he looked to Natasha, "What can you tell me about him?"

"He's very determined when he puts his mind to something." Natasha said with a shrug

"Okay, heads up. The king of Wakanda is here. He cannot leave with Klaue." Fury said into his bug before he walked over to Naruto, "All right. A man has been making noise recently that he has a stash of Vibranium that he is looking to sell, now I'm not actually saying I'm here to make a deal with him but that deal will not be called off. When the dust settles, you and I can work something out."

"Klaue killed my father, the only deal that is happening is I'm taking him and the Vibranium he stole back to my country. If you can get to the colonizer before I do then you can decide what to do with him." Naruto said before Fury got word that Klaue had arrived and walked away as Natasha stood beside Naruto at the blackjack table while keeping an eye on Klaue who walked in with 8 men

"You're going to give us a hard time aren't you?" Natasha asked

"I'm a king, I have to put my people and country ahead of my desires." Naruto said as he and Natasha played Blackjack, "How've you been?"

"You want to catch up during a mission?" Natasha asked

"You are right, maybe we can get together later." Naruto said

"I'll hold you to it." Natasha replied

"I thought there were no weapons allowed in here." Okoye said

"There's not supposed to be." Nakia said frowning as she had been watching Naruto and Natasha talk

"Somebody did not get the memo. Definitely armed." Okoye replied

Klaue walked up to Fury and Barton, "Well, that is quite the entourage. You got a mixtape coming out?" Fury asked

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, actually, there is one. I'll send you the SoundCloud link if you like." Klaue said looking to his guard, "Hey, Dave, can you get the link to the tape?"

"Please, don't make us listen to your music. He just meant you got a lot of people with you." Barton said

"Well can't be too careful with your kind." Klaus said to Fury who had to bite his tongue

Okoye saw six more men enter and frowned, "Six more. It's a setup."

Fury took a deep breath, as Klaue asked, "You got the diamonds?"

Fury motioned to Barton who held up a briefcase

"We need to move on Klaue." Nakia said watching the deal happen

"Stand down. We can't afford a shootout. Stick to the plan." Naruto said as he and Natasha kept their eye on Klaue

"Vibranium?" Fury asked

Klaus unzipped his pants and grabbed a spearhead wrapped in paper before he slammed it down on the table as Fury and Barton gave him a look, "I was going to buy a fancy suitcase but I thought I'd save myself some money. We can't all be ballers."

Fury twitched, "Where is the rest?" he asked

"Somewhere safe, we'll head there now." Klaue smirked

"It's now or never." Nakia said abut to make a move

"Stand down!" Okoye hissed in Xhosa but was heard by one of Klaue's men

"Hey!" the man yelled

"I've been made." Okoye said

"Shit." Naruto cursed as Natasha looked confused

Okoye tossed her bag at a guard that tried to cut her off and with her spear she punched the guard behind her before the spear extended and she smacked the other guard across the face and tossed her wig into the other guard's face and hit him with her spear in the knee and spun the spear so that the but of the weapon hit the man in the chin sending him over the balcony into the crap table below causing everyone to jump

Klaue, Fury, and Barton looked up before Klaue pushed Fury and shot at him but Barton used the briefcase to protect him as Naruto kicked over a table and Fury and Barton hid with him and Natasha

"Wakandans! They're here!" Klaue's men yelled

"Kill 'em all!" Klaue ordered before as he continued to fire at the table, before he looked to his men beside him, "Get the diamonds, quick!"

Naruto heard the footsteps of one of Klaue's men coming and came from cover hitting the man's knee and punched him in the jaw sending him flying across the room before he ducked under gunfire as a guard ran up and aimed his gun at Naruto's head, but Natasha rolled from cover and jumped kneeling him in the chin and turned in midair with a roundhouse to the menses Adams apple, landing Natasha grabbed the gun and began to shoot at Klaue's men

Barton and Fury each knocked out Klaue's men and also grabbed a gun before using it to shoot at a man each

Naruto leaned back when a man tried to run up on him and punched the man in his gut and broke his neck with a sharp twist of the man's neck

Naruto saw Klaue heading upstairs with a guard and easily jumped up to the balcony, "Murderer!" Naruto yelled causing Klaue to stop and turn shooting an empty gun causing him to drop the gun

"You know, you look just like your old man." Klaue said as his prosthetic arm opened up and a cannon began to power u as he aimed it at Naruto, "As you can see I got a better arm than the one you took."

Naruto grabbed a table and held it up as a sonic wave shot at him and send him and the table down into a table

Klaue was about to crack a joke, but saw Okoye, Nakia, Natasha, Fury, and Barton rushing for him, "Shit." he said before running

4 SUV's filed with Klaue's men immediately drove off when Klaue got into one, "Let's go! Go, go, go, come on!"

"Do we just leave him?" Nakia asked Okoye as they headed for their car while Natasha, Barton, and Fury got to their own

"He'll catch up." Okoye said tossing a remote access komoyo bead at a car

Naruto then ran out of the building, "Shuri!"

"Yes!" Shuri yelled as the remote driving system activated and she got in, "Wait! Which side of the road is it?"

"For Bast's sake! Just drive!" Naruto yelled

"Okay, calm down!" Shuri said before she began to drive as Naruto's Panther Habit manifested and he jumped to land on the car, "Whoo! Let's go!"

Barton reached into the back seat and grabbed his bow and arrows, "We need to get Klaue before the Wakandans." Fury said

"Roger." Barton said

Nakia was driving right behind the four cars, "Which one is he in now?" she asked before the car split up, "They're trying to lose us. I'll take the right."

"We'll take the other two! I see a shortcut." Shuri said before she turned into an alleyway

"Let a truck getaway, they may know where Klaue is keeping the Vibranium."

"My king?" Okoye asked

"Klaue does not escape." Naruto said as Shuri drove out of the driveway and an arrow hit 2 of the wheels causing Naruto to look to the side

"What was that?!" Shuri asked as the car began to slow while Natasha drove passed Naruto as Barton got back into the car with his bow

"American agents took out the wheels. Sorry, little sister." Naruto said grabbing the Komoyo disc and landing on the street before he ran after the trucks

"Aw, man." Shuri groaned

"Uh sir, you won't believe this." Barton said watching as Naruto was keeping up with the truck that was driving 80 mph

Fury looked out the side mirror to see the Black Panther in pursuit and narrowed his eye

Naruto ran up on the truck and jumped on top of it before he jumped onto the SUV as machine-gun fire struck the suit and he climbed onto the SUV and with his claws, he ripped the roof open like wet paper and reached into and grabbed the machine gun and tossed it out as the driver jumped out of the moving vehicle and was ran over by Natasha for his troubles

Naruto flipped off the car as it hit a parked vehicle and was totaled causing Natasha to quickly pull onto the sidewalk to not run into the overturned truck, Naruto let the other vehicle go as a clone followed after it while he went after Okoye and Nakia

Nakia and Okoye were being shot at but the Vibranium car was impervious to the bullets, "Guns. So primitive!" Okoye sighed

"It's a vibranium car, you idiots! The bullets won't penetrate!" Klaue yelled to his men over the walkies

Okoye rolled her window down, "What are you doing?" Nakia asked

"Just drive." Okoye said as she climbed out and stabbed a spear into the car before climbing onto the roof with her shoes glowing as they became attached to the car, and as she timed it right she stood up and threw one of her spears through the car out the windshield i to the road in front of the car and as the SUV struck the spear it came to a full stop the car totaled and the men inside dead

"Whoo!" Nakia yelled as Okoye smirked

"Shit!" Klaue cursed

Naruto arrived chased after the two and picked up the vibranium spear

"Hey boss, we've got clear the panther guy is heading for you."

"Get to the shipment and hide it, and tell our business partner that he better stick to his side of the plan." Klaue said

"Roger."

Klaue tossed the walkie, "All right. Let's have some fun!" He said leaning out of the window and aiming his prosthetic arm at Nakia and Okoye before they came off the hill and immediately he fired destroying the car with Okoye in midair before she grabbed her spear and landed on a piece of the car and used her spear to stop herself from sliding further down the road

Nakia still in the car seat with the steering wheel in her grip came to a stop beside her causing the two to look at each other before a blur sped passed them

The two looked up as Natasha pulled up while Fury looked at them, "Hop in." he said as Barton opened the door for the two who sighed and got into the back

Naruto's speed began to accelerate as he sped through traffic while Klaue was relaxing when his eyes widened suddenly as Black Panther appeared in front of the truck and an orb of chakra appeared in his hand that was slammed into the grill of the SUV destroying the car and sending it flying into the interstate causing traffic to come to a halt

Klaue with a groan and the Vibranium artifact crawled from the wreckage breathing heavily before he spat a glob of blood,

"Klaue!" Naruto yelled as he walked toward the destroyed car, as Klaue got up, "Did you think we would forget?"

Klaue aimed his Sonic cannon at Naruto and fired at him but in a flash, Naruto was behind him and wrapped his arms around him and a suplex sent Klaue slamming into the street causing him to give a pained shout

Kicking up to his feet Naruto walks up on Klaue who defiantly aimed his weapon at him who snatched the entire prosthetic off and used it to slap Klaue across the face, "Look at me, murderer! Where did you get this weapon?"

"You savages didn't deserve it." Klaue said before he gagged as Naruto grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the destroyed car, "Oh, mercy, King. Mercy."

"Every breath you take is mercy from me." Naruto growled flicking his claws out as he prepared to take Klaue's head but Okoye and Nakia ran forward

"King!" Okoye yelled causing him to look at be girls

"The world watches." Nakia said as Naruto looked around as the citizens of Busan looked at him

"Let's go, huh?" Fury asked as Naruto looked at Klaue who was smiling and he git rid of that with a concentrated blast of killing intent till Klaue fainted from his inability to catch his breath

Shield Korean Black Site

Nakia was standing at the front of it's looking for anything suspicious as Klaue was handcuffed to a chair looking at the one-way glass, "Hello. I can see you! I can. I can see you." he said as he began to make air kisses and other notices

"So this is a big mess, huh?" Fury asked walking in with Maria Hill, Phil Colson, Natasha, and Barton, "Klaue is connected to a group we are interested in, I'll talk to him first, then you guys go in."

"We can't let them talk to Klaue alone." Okoye said in Xhosa causing the others to raise an eyebrow as Naruto looked at Fury,

"Better to let him talk to Klaue alone for 5 minutes than to make a scene here." Naruto replied in the same language, before he spoke to Fury, "After your questioning, we will take him back to Wakanda with us."

"Sorry, but he's in my custody now. He's not going anywhere." Fury said

"I wasn't asking." Naruto stated, "I caught him so he's in my custody, I'm being generous letting you talk to him. Once that is done, Klaue will be coming with us for his execution."

Fury and Naruto engaged in a staredown and Fury saw just how bad this would end if it came to violence so he nodded, "Okay, 5 minutes.'

Fury walked in and sat down causing Klaue to immediately speak, "You know, you really shouldn't trust the Wakandans. I'm much more your speed. I mean I may not share your skin tone but we can be brothers from other mothers."

"I don't trust anybody, now Mr. Klaue you are her because it has come to our attention that you are connected to a terrorist group known as Intelligencia. Tell me what I want to know and I may be able to work something out with T'Challa."

"Work something out?" Klaue asked laughing, "Right. Tell me something what do you actually know about Wakanda?"

"Shepherds, textiles, cool outfits." Fury shrugged

"It's all a front. Explorers searched for it for centuries. El Dorado, the Golden City. They thought they could find it in South America but it was in Africa the whole time. A technological marvel. All because it was built on a mound of the most valuable metal known to man. Isipho, they call it. The gift. Vibranium." Klaue said as the agents glanced to Naruto and Okoye

"Vibranium, the strongest metal on earth." Fury nodded

"It's not just metal. They sew it into their clothes. It powers their city, their tech...their weapons." Klaue explained

"Weapons?" Fury asked

"Yeah. Makes my arm cannon look like a leaf blower." Klaue chuckled

"That's a nice fairy tale, but Wakanda is a third world country and you stole all their vibranium." Fury said causing Klaue to burst out laughing

"I stole..." Klaue laughed before he shot forward growling, "All of it? I took a tiny piece of it. They have a mountain full of it. They've been mining it for thousands of years... and they still haven't scratched the surface. I'm the only outsider who's seen it and got out of there alive. If you don't believe me, you ask your friend what his suit is made of. What his claws are made of."

Fury frowned and got up and walked out

Nakia frowned as a truck passed by for the second time

Fury walked up to Naruto, "The UN was told that Klaue stole all the vibranium you had. But now he's telling me you have more." he said

"And you believe the word of an arms dealer strapped to a chair? Who has managed to not answer the question you had about Intellgiencia?" Naruto asked

Nakia walked to a tech and looked at the surveillance footage before she pointed to the empty alleyway, "Where is that?" Nakia asked as the man enlarged the feed

"Back there." The man said as a brief line of static rsn through he feed

Outside

The van backed up and a man got out of it an put on am African mask as he placed c4 charges to the wall

Inside

"Klaue has been on the run from us for 25 years, anyone with that amount of time will come up with a tale to keep him from being handed over to us. And why not a tale of us having more of the metal that your Captain America used as a shield." Naruto said as Fury frowned, "Your 5 minutes are up, Klaue is com-"

Naruto paused as Nakia entered, "Something is happening out back." she said causing everyone to blink before the wall to the interrogation room was blown in causing everyone to jump before the man with the mask walks in and opened fire

Naruto grabbed Natasha and pulled her down as Nakia, and Okoye also got down

Naruto's Panther Habit manifested before a grenade was tossed into the room

"Cover!" a ma yelled getting under his desk

"Grenade!" Fury yelled before Naruto jumped onto it an when it exploded his suit absorbs the impact before he got to his feet and pursued Klaue

The man with the mask was providing cover as Naruto ran for him and when he jumped a small rocket hit him into the wall and the man quickly get into the truck as Naruto's mask receded he shook the ringing out of his ears

"Dammnit." Naruto cursed before he saw the mask man's necklace that held a distinctive ring causing Naruto to stand up in shock

"My king!" Okoye yelled running forward with Nakia

"We've failed." Nakia said as Fury, Natasha, Hill, Barton, and Colson walked out

"Yes. We're going home." Naruto replied walking off

"King T'Challa " Fury called causing Naruto to stop "I'm sorry."

Naruto remained silent and walked off

Later, Wakanda

W'Kabi was there to greet Naruto, Nakia, and Okoye, "What's going on, brother? Where is Klaue?" W'Kabi asked excitedly

"He's not here." Naruto said causing W'Kabi to frown, "He slipped through our hands."

"Slipped"?" W'Kabi asked, "For 25 years, the elders were in power while you studied and they did nothing. With you, I thought it'd be different. But it's more of the same."

Naruto frowned as W'Kabi walked away with the Border tribe following him

"What happened kit?' Kurama asked

"A man saved Klaue, I don't know who he is, but I intend to find out." Naruto said before he used his Komoyo beads to call a meeting and looked to Ayo, "Bring Zuri to the council room. And have men at the docks ready, a clone of mine will be bringing the vibranium Klaue stole from us soon."

Council Room

Naruto, his mother, and sister sat with the elders as Zuri was brought to the room, "So your mission did not go as planned." Zuri said wondering why he was here

"What happened to my uncle N'Jobu?" Naruto asked causing Zuri to freeze as everyone looked at Naruto in confusion

"T'Challa what's going on?" Ramonda asked as Naruto put up a finger

"I remember my father telling me that he disappeared. There was a man today wearing a ring identical to this one." Naruto said holding up his fist to show the ring his father had worn before his death

"That is not possible." Zuri replied

"He helped Klaue escape from us and he was wearing this ring! My grandfather's ring! Do not tell me what is possible. Tell me the truth!" Naruto said

"Some truths are too much to bear, T'Challa." Zuri replied as everyone looked at him frowning in confusion

"That is not your choice to make. What happened to him?" Naruto asked

"I promised the king to say nothing." Zuri said turning to leave before Naruto shot to his feet

"I am your king now!" Naruto yelled causing Zuri to pause before he turned to Naruto and spoke

"Your uncle took a War Dog assignment in America. Your father placed me there to observe unbeknownst to him. Your uncle fell in love with an American woman. They had a child." Zuri revealed causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock, "The hardships he saw there radicalized your uncle. He wanted to give the oppressed people vibranium weapons and have Wakanda rule the world but he knew your father would not support this. So, your uncle betrayed us."

"No!" Naruto said as everyone listened shocked

"He told Klaue everything about us and helped him steal the vibranium. Your father was going to bring him back where he was to confess to his crimes, but he drew his weapon on me. Your father killed his own brother to save my life."

"And the child?" Naruto asked

"We left him. We had to maintain the lie." Zuri said as no one knew what to say as they just kept looking at Zuri before Okoye got a report from the Boarder tribe

"My King, a man has appeared at the border claiming to have killed Klaue. W'Kabi is transporting him, as we speak."

Shuri held up her wrist and waved a hand to the center of a room to show a man "An outsider?" Shuri asked

"No, a Wakandan." Okoye said

"That is him?" Naruto asked Zuri who was looking at the hologram in surprise

"Yes." Zuri said as Naruto sighed and nodded before Zuri walked to the side as W'Kabi and N'Jadaka arrived

"Speak." Naruto said after a moment

"I'm standing in your house serving justice to a man who stole your vibranium and murdered your people. Justice your king couldn't deliver." Killmonger said before he flinched back in surprise when Naruto speared in front of him in a snap of displaced air his after image fading away

"I don't care that you brought Klaue. The only reason I don't kill you where you stand is because we know who you are. Now, what do you want?" Naruto asked

"I want the throne." Killmonger said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as the elders murmured amongst themselves

"Y'all sittin' up here comfortable. Must feel good. It's about two billion people all over the world that look like us. But their lives are a lot harder. Wakanda has the tools to liberate 'em all." Killmonger said

"And what tools are those?" Naruto asked

"Vibranium. Your weapons." Killmonger said

"We aren't bullies, Wakanda only fights in defense of itself. Our weapons will not be used to wage war on the world. It is not our way to be judge, jury, and executioner for people who are not our own." Naruto frowned

"Not your own? But didn't life start right here on this continent? So ain't all people your people?" Killmonger asked

"I am not the king of all people. I am the king of Wakanda. And it is my responsibility to make sure our people are safe and that vibranium does not fall into the hands of a punk like you. Who is actually only here for some petty revenge fantasy and is dressing it up as a noble mission." Naruto said as Killmonger glared at him, "You care for no one but yourself, a man who just got here and knows nothing about Wakanda besides second-hand knowledge will never sit on this throne."

"Son. We have entertained this...man for too long. Reject his request." Ramonda called

"Oh, I ain't requesting nothing. I found my daddy dead with Panther claws in his chest! You ain't the son of a king. You the son of a murderer." N'Jadaka said before his throat was grabbed and he was held off the ground as Naruto glared up at him with his RinneSharingan glowing menacingly

"You will watch your tongue." Naruto said before he dropped Killmonger who coughed as he landed on his knees

"Damn." Killmonger gasped as he got his breath back, "I'm exercising my blood right to challenge for the mantles of king and Black Panther."

"This was your plan huh? Put Klaue on our radar and when we catch him you sweep in and save him then kill him, and bring him to us, something I failed in doing because you stole him. You seem to have gotten the loyalty of W'Kabi." Naruto said looking at his friend

"You are not fit to lead. With N'Jadaka as King, we will no longer have to hide who we are and what makes us so great." W'Kabi replied glaring at Naruto who sighed

"Go take a walk W'Kabi before you say something treasonous." Naruto said causing Ayo to escort W'Kabi outside

"I don't need weeks. The whole country ain't gotta be there. I just need you. And somebody to get me outta these chains. We can do this now." Killmonger said as Naruto smirked

"Unfortunately you don't have any blood rights here." Naruto said

"What?" Killmonger asked raising an eyebrow,

"Your father died a traitor, making him and his heirs unable to challenge for the throne." Naruto said causing Killmonger's surprised expression to turn to one of hatred as he realized he couldn't get the throne, "What I will do is let you leave with your life, but should you come back you will be killed without hesitation." Naruto looked to a Border Tribe member, "Take him back to where you found him and should he not leave, take his head."

Killmonger was about to rush Naruto but paused when Okoye and the other members of the Dora Milaje placed their spears at his form

"Your anger is just, no one will deny that. I hope you find a way to get over it and live out the rest of your days with some semblance of happiness. Take him away."

A Birder tribe member grabbed Killmonger and had to drag him away, "This ain't over fuck nigga. Your reign is over!" Killmonger yelled as he was escorted out

"Americans." the old lady from the merchant tribe said

"We are going to begin opening ourselves up to the world." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him

"What?" the elders asked

"Past kings were wrong to turn their backs on the rest of the world! We let the fear of our discovery stop us from doing what is right! No more! Staying hidden has caused us more problems than it should have. Now we have a monster of our own making actively trying to get our weapons to wage war on the world. As king, I must right these wrongs."

"My king we,"

"We will do as I say." Naruto interrupted frowning

Later, Border

Erik was uncuffed and walking to his plane upset, "This is bullshit! He ain't no king, he's a fucking coward!" Killmonger raved as he kicked a bucket

"I may have something that will help us take the throne." W'Kabi said having given his complete loyalty to Erik the man who killed his parents killer

"How?" Erik asked looking to W'Kabi who pulled out a golden necklace and the Heart-Shaped herb

"Wakanda's king has to be the strongest Wakandan warrior, T'Challa failed to bring back Klaue, whereas you succeeded. His refusal to accept the challenge is further proof that he isn't worthy. You kill T'Challa everyone will have to see you as the true king, and if they challenge you and you win. You stay as King." W'Kabi said

"Let's do this.'

"It must be quick before the guardians can interfere." W'Kabi said leading Erik to a house

"I kill anyone that gets in my way." Erik said having no idea who or what the guardians were

Later

Naruto sat on a hill overlooking the land with Kurama and the other Biju beside him, "He killed his own brother...and left a child behind...with nothing. What kind of king...What kind of man does that?" Naruto asked frowning

"I know you love this new world but with all, we have experienced you should know humans are far from perfect, kit." Kurama said

"He didn't even give him a proper burial." Naruto sighed, "I was never raised by anyone, T'Chakka was the first actual father I had for the time he was still living. I guess I held him to high regard. I never cared about the people he killed in defense of Wakanda hell we are originally from a society where murderers are celebrated and children are taught the best ways to kill someone and die for their village. But to learn that he abandoned a child, his own nephew at that. It hurts."

The Biju looked at their friend who sighed, "If I ever show signs of becoming like the enemies of our past and I'm too far gone. Kill me." he said causing their eyes to widen before they could say anything Naruto's Kimoyo beads began to beep, and Shuri appeared

"Brother, you need to get here now!" Shuri said

Later, Shuri's Lab

Naruto entered to see Shuri pacing, "What's the matter?" he asked

"The other Panther Habit has been stolen." Shuri said causing Naruto's eyes to widened

"What? When?"

"It was here before the meeting, and now it's gone. I've run security footage and this is what I found." Shuri said showing the footage on her Kimoyo beads and Naruto frowned when W'Kabi appeared

"Dammit, W'Kabi. Dora Milaje!" Naruto yelled causing the women to filter in, "We're heading to the border to apprehend W'Kabi."

"Brother are you sure, W'Kabi is your friend."

"I can't make decisions on emotion alone Shuri, I have to be fair as King." Naruto said getting a nod from his sister before Naruto and the Dora Milaje left

Later, Wakandan Border

Naruto with his necklace around his neck got off the Royal Talon with Okoye and the Dora behind him, "Where is everyone?" Okoye asked seeing no one outside

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the group headed for the large building but they stopped as men filtered out with their weapons at the ready, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We serve the one true king of Wakanda." W'Kabi said walking out of the building with Killmonger beside him and the golden necklace around Erik's neck

"W'Kabi, stop this! Stop this now!" Naruto demanded

"You are not fit to rule as king!" W'Kabi yelled, pointing his sword at Naruto who sighed

Naruto looked to the other members of the Boarding Tribe, "I will only say this once, as your king. If you do not support W'Kabi and the outsiders claim, stand down."

Of the 100 men that stood with W'Kabi and Killmonger, about 65 of them threw down their weapons and walked away, causing W'Kabi, and Erik to glare at them before they looked back to Naruto who appeared before them in midair and planted his feet in their faces sending them to the ground,

A Border tribe member slashed for Naruto's head but his weapon bounced off of Naruto's neck and a punch to the man's jaw sent him flying back, as Naruto bought his arms up to block Killmonger's swing as his Panther habit appeared but for some reason had leopard spots on it

Turning sharply Naruto kicked Erik in the gut sending him flying away before he saw W'Kabi abut to blow on his horn to call for the White Rhinosourus and quickly he help a hand up

"Bansho Tennin." Naruto called and W'Kabi was dragged to him and when he was close enough Naruto grabbed him by the throat and choke slammed W'Kabi causing the ground to crater

Erik saw this and was about to charge Naruto when he heard a roar and felt the tremors, before a massive shadow overtook the area, looking up Erik's eyes widened as he froze from seeing Kurama, Matatabi, and Gyuki all approaching the village, and immediately the Border tribe all tossed their weapon down

Seeing his plane in the distance Erik Kilmonger quickly and quietly ran to it vowing to come back another day,

Naruto held an unconscious W'Kabi by his neck and looked around for Killmonger, and narrowed his eyes at the plane in the air getting away. Dopping his former friend, Naruto grabbed Okoye's spear before yellow lightning burst around it and without hesitation he tossed it,

With a loud thunderclap, the spear shot for the plane and struck it causing it to explode, "Kurama." Naruto called causing Kurama to nod before he began to run for the falling plane with Naruto jumping up to his head.

Destroyed Plane

Naruto and Kurama arrived at the destroyed site if the plane that was almost submerged in the ocean, jumping from Kurama's head, Naruto landed on the plane, and ripped the hood off and glared at the unresponsive body of Erik, and without hesitation, he ripped the necklace from Killmonger's body

"Hell of a move!" Erik said breathing heavily as Naruto watched him, "My pop said Wakanda was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. He promised he was gonna show it to me one day. You believe that? Kid from Oakland, running around believing in fairy tales.'

"It didn't have to be this way. No one here in Wakanda stands by what my father and Zuri did to N'Jobu and you. If you would've come to us, without the hatred you held on to we would've helped you without question." Naruto frowned

"Too late now." Erik said closing his eyes before he stopped moving

Naruto sighed before he got off the plane and kicked it into the ocean watching for a moment as it drifted away from Wakanda

3 Months Later, United Nations

Naruto was on stage with Nakia, and Okoye, "My name is King T'Challa... son of King T'Chaka. I am the sovereign ruler of the nation of Wakanda. And for the first time in our history, we will be sharing our knowledge and resources with the outside world. Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows. We cannot. We must not. We will work to be an example of how we as brothers and sisters on this earth... should treat each other. Now, more than ever the illusions of division threaten our very existence. We all know the truth. More connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis the wise build bridges while the foolish build barriers. We must find a way to look after one another as if we were one, single tribe." Naruto said int the microphone meeting the eyes to Natasha, and Fury

"With all due respect, King T'Challa what can a nation of farmers have to offer the rest of the world?" a man asked from the crowd

Naruto smirked, "We parents a nation of farmers." he said before his Panther habit manifested causing everyone to gasp, "Wakanda sits on a mountain filled with Vibrainum and we have made technological, and medical advancements far beyond what the outside world has to offer. Does this mean we will be trading our Vibrainium stockpiles absolutely not? Our medical supplies and technology will be used to help forward the outside world."

"When you as medical what do you mean?"

"How does the cure for cancer sound?" Naruto asked causing loud mutters to sound off

"Why are you and your people just now deciding to come out?"

"It is no secret how people of African descent are treated around the world, and a Wakandan had had enough of it and tried to use our resources to wage a war. We are not bullies, Wakanda fights in defense of itself and will not submit to anyone. I have brought property in California, New York, Georgia as the first Wakandan International Outreach Center. will oversee social outreach. And my sister Shuri will spearhead the science and information exchange." Naruto said

Unknown Location, Ocean

A ship was sailing out a sea when it noticed a destroyed plane in the water, and quickly the crew got to work on pulling out the man in the destroyed aircraft

"Is he breathing?' the captain asked the ships doctor

"Yes, he's in a coma. We should get him to our base."

The captain nodded as he walked away, a large tattoo of a red skull with six tentacles under it

Finished

Naruto aka T'Challa

Nakia

Okoye

Ayo

Death

Romanda

Shuri

Natasha


End file.
